


Still Worth A Shot: Short Fills

by unomega



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unomega/pseuds/unomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fills from either prompt set 1 and 2 from the AA Fest over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 New Message From DCDating!

**Author's Note:**

> I try to fill a request as quickly as possible, but they won't regularly be updated here or on LJ until I remember. Tumblr is the quickest platform to find my stuff so look over there. Mosey over to my tumblr if you'd like a prompt filled.
> 
> Also, this was filled for free and I am not associated with Nolan or his peeps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kore-r asked: A/A- online relationship (thank you!)

Ari hadn’t wanted the online profile, but her older sister Zora bullied her into it. She didn’t have a clue as to online dating etiquette, whether or not she should be following etiquette, or what the hell she should do when her shy and really cute co-worker’s profile gets matched to hers!

Arthur worked in an office down the hall from hers and barely spoke to her unless forced to in the small space of the elevator. He was probably the best looking guy in their company, but she didn’t get to see him much because their separate departments mostly kept to themselves.

But as much as she barely spoke to him at work, there he was:

 

**Arthur Evans, 31 years old, Washington D.C.**  
 **has been matched to you! Would you like to send him a note?**

 

He was an associate engineer at M.W. Civil and Design and had been with the company six years to her four. She had been hired straight out of Yale School of Architecture and couldn’t have asked for a better work experience (in addition to good looking office candy).

In her haste to shut down her iPad, Ari missed the actual button a third time before she huffed a huge breath and shoved the tablet back in her messenger bag and vowed to not think on it again for the rest of the day.

 

_Later that night…_

 

By the time she caught the second to last train home, Ari had forgotten all about the match until the realization of what awaited her hit her like a thunderclap. She looked around surreptitiously, as if Arthur was on the same train watching her, and powered the tablet on. After fiddling with too fast fingers, Ari managed to log into her account. While the page loaded (oh because of course she would travel underground for twenty seconds right before her messages loaded), her phone let out a vibration.

Taking her eyes away from the beach-ball-o-death, Ari brought her Blackberry close to her face to make sure she was reading the subject line of her newest email correctly:

 

**“1 New Message from DCDating, sent four minutes ago”**

 

Throwing her Blackberry back into her bag, Ari began to slowly coax her iPad with sweet loving pets. The twenty seconds underground ended and the train was brought above ground once more where she could leech off the sweet nectar of perpetually available Wi-Fi.

Once the web page loaded and Ari could see her DCDating message inbox, she instantly looked out the window to catch her breath. _The message is probably not even from him…_

When she was finished counting to ten in French and English, she looked back to the screen, and there it was:

 

**“1 New Message from Arthur Evans on DCDating”**

 

~

 

It started that night and probably lasted two months before either of them got the courage to actually speak to one another in the office. When three burly engineers who came waving rolls of bills ready to bet on the Sweet Sixteen bumped her out of the doorway of his office, he tossed her an apologetic look before twisting around a white board to bring up the NCAA tournament bracket.

Arthur’s attempt to get to her was thwarted by a two hour long teleconference with a client from Beijing who immediately needed to talk to the designers, completely disregarding his own schedule (clad in pajamas no less) so they were obligated to cater to him.

Otherwise, it just seemed like something or another kept popping up the second either of them stepped out of their offices headed in the other’s direction.

It was another two weeks before they would be “trapped” in the elevator together.

“Hi…” he sighed when she caught the elevator doors with her umbrella.

She smiled brilliantly, “Hey. Finally,” she said breathily.

“Yeah, finally…” Being the ever so smooth Arthur, he gripped the back of his neck and looked straight ahead while Ari fiddled with her bag and smoothed out her skirt. Never mind, they usually stayed up until 2 o’clock chatting on Skype’s messenger; they couldn’t find the words to really get the ball rolling.

At the same time, they spoke, “Drinks tonight—?” “Dinner tonight—?”

Nervously laughing, Arthur finally took the plunge and offered, “How about dinner at Carluttio’s and drinks at my place?”

Relieved and elated all at once, Ari was only too happy to agree.

 

~

 

The night ended with less clothes, some spilled wine, Arthur’s laptop battery dying after he proved that he kept all the records of their Skype conversations, and Ari firing off a text to Zora thanking her for the profile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: annamegatron


	2. Waiting On Tuesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kore-r asked: A/A: "Is that blood behind your ear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to fill a request as quickly as possible, but they won't regularly be updated here or on LJ until I remember. Tumblr is the quickest platform to find my stuff so look over there. 
> 
> Also, this was filled for free and I am not associated with Nolan or his peeps.

Arthur’s decision to sit out a job right after the six-month wait period post-Fischer is unusual, but the guy’s been in the business since he was too young to join up and he deserves a break. So Ariadne goes with Eames to consult on something new.

It’s low-key and more of a routine job than anything as elaborate or complex, so she squeezes it into a weekend between final submissions on her thesis. The only side affect of her jaunt into the criminal sector is she can’t sleep, so she has ample time to finish final drafts in between shot glasses of espresso and over hydrating on water.

Eames comes back to Paris for her and they leave for Zurich and should be back by Monday morning. Ariadne emails the non-specifics to Arthur and promises to check in with him before she boards any plane.

He doesn’t hear from her besides after she arrived in Zurich and he begins to worry. When Tuesday morning rolls around, Arthur is ready to call in every favor he’s ever been owed in the last eleven years unless Eames picks up his fucking burner phone.

At 12:37 p.m. on Tuesday, Arthur gets a text saying, “she’s coming.”

When he opens the door, Ariadne has her back leaned up against the opposite wall, her suitcase topples to the side, and her eyes stay closed.

“Ari… are you okay?” She peaks one eye open, closes it again, and then blinks both of her eyes open before walking into Arthur’s apartment without her bag. Arthur immediately goes into the hall to grab the bag off the ground and follow her in.

“Is that blood behind your ear?”

 

~

 

She’s sitting on the edge of his claw foot tub with her hair flipped over her head so he can get a better visual on the cut.

“A knife, can you believe it? He pulled a knife on me. How old school is that?” She’s neither insulting nor commending the assassin on his weapon of choice, but Arthur decides to refrain from telling her that an assassin that comes at a mark with a knife is surely more talented than anyone has given him or her credit.

“Definitely old school. Haven’t seen one of those in a while,” he says amiably as he snaps on a pair of latex gloves and begins cleaning out the wound.

“Eames is an idiot. The next time he tells me, ‘I don’t think anyone will come out this way,’ remind me not to believe him. Otherwise, everything went off fine.”

“You laid low for a day? That’s why I didn’t hear from you?” when he asked this, he was putting the last of the Neosporin on the cut and leaving small suture bandages along the angry skin.

She flips her hair back over and looks up at him from her seated position. She nods and closes her eyes once more.

Arthur sighs and drops the tweezers into the sink, rips off the gloves, and crouches in front of her. Grabbing her face between his hands, he exhales loudly, “Don’t ever lay-low without telling me again. The last twenty-four hours have been killing me.”

She gives him a sleepy smile before mouthing, “okay” at him. Still holding her face, her hands now grasping his wrists, he lays a kiss on her forehead. She finds a surge of energy from some buried emotion and stretches her back so she can reach his lips and she kisses the fatigue and worry away. Arthur finally breathes a sigh of relief and feels ready to begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: annamegatron


	3. You And Me Means We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forever-arthur-ariadne asked: If I may request for AA fest the prompt: "Can or won't?" ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to fill a request as quickly as possible, but they won't regularly be updated here or on LJ until I remember. Tumblr is the quickest platform to find my stuff so look over there.
> 
> Also, this was filled for free and I am not associated with Nolan or his peeps.

Arthur and Ariadne are determined to travel the world together until she has to go back to school. Cobb is in Los Angeles vowing never to leave. Eames is back from wherever Eames hails, and Yusef is refusing to answer any of their calls. Saito has left his business card, but reminds them that he’s very busy and so his secretary will field any queries.

Ariadne has pushed grad school off for a year despite her mother’s angry calls at five in the morning (“Mom! Time differences, for God’s sake!” Ariadne grumbles the second night in a row. “Has it ever occurred to you that I’m ignoring them as a punishment for _one more year_ , Ari!”)

When she explains that she’s burnt out, that her professors suggested taking a year to breathe and regain some inspiration, her mom shuts up and says, “Fine. Take the rest of the year off. But come fall, young miss, you are back in that classroom and you are getting that degree!” And so is the end of that conversation; for now.

 

~

 

Traveling with Arthur is the best time she’s ever had and he’s quickly turning into her best friend ever. They both have very large bank accounts, which explains why they’re throwing caution to the wind and going all out. Her mother assumes that Ariadne is on a school-sponsored trip, which still doesn’t explain why her daughter can afford to go to Milan a weekend after she went traipsing through Monaco, but she avoids.

Arthur has been the planner because he’s been to all these places before, but now he can actually enjoy them without having to follow a mark’s schedule. Ariadne is the perfect companion. She tells him all about the historic hotel he booked, and he informs her on the best way to eat an oyster without gagging (she still does).

When it’s been a month and they’ve spent two weeks in Rome, Ariadne drags Arthur to St. Peter’s for morning mass. In his background check, he knows that Ariadne was raised Catholic and that besides the major holidays, Catholicism has barely played a role in her life in almost thirteen years, but he goes. They’re toward the back, and the entire thing is in Latin, and Arthur is mostly staring at the ceiling, but Ariadne is riveted.

She’s quiet the rest of their walk through the Basilica and Arthur thinks she needs cheering up, so they go looking for gelato. He never asks what’s going through her mind, nor does he think he needs to know. She doesn’t ask him for anything, but she gladly accepts the cone and bends her hand into his elbow and they walk companionably through the city.

 

~

 

It’s been two months and they’re in London, supposedly to visit Eames, but he’s late to dinner. Ariadne and Arthur have dinner alone and when Ari retires to bed, Arthur stays down in the bar knowing Eames will find him now that she’s gone up.

“Months with the same woman? My, my, Arthur, have we gotten attached?” Eames drawls out when he comes to Arthur’s table.

“She would’ve liked seeing you. You could’ve at least said, ‘hi’.”

“Ah, she would’ve wanted me to stay. But how could I impose? The two of you looked absolutely adorable together.” Eames is being especially lascivious, as he is wont.

“Shut up, Eames. I’ve been in her company for months, I enjoy her company, doesn’t mean I want to get in her skirt.

“You mean you haven’t? Why ever not?” Eames is aghast that Arthur hasn’t already laid claim to the beautiful Ariadne, God knows the two of them weren’t subtle about their mutual attraction before, he tells Arthur this.

“It’s not like that. She’s great—good, the best really, and I don’t think it’s my right to…” Arthur trails off and twirls his tumbler around like it’s the first drink he’s ever had.

Eames leans forward, “I have seen you do some very sneaky things before Arthur. Your slight of hand is almost as good as mine. If you wanted to get your jollies off, you would’ve. But now you’re telling me, you’ve held off. She would be perfectly willing, so why not?”

“I can’t, Eames.”

“Can’t? Or won’t?” Eames gives him a positively sinful look because he’s not the one who said it.

When Arthur turns to find Ariadne standing behind him, he wonders for the first time that evening, why he sat with his back to the door.

 

~

 

Ariadne’s size is not deceiving. She weighs absolutely nothing. So when she wants to be taken up against the door to the hotel suite, Arthur has no objections.

 

~

 

“For the record, we are not telling Eames anything,” Arthur says when he gets his breath back and he absently thinks they should make it to the bed, and take off their shoes.

“Not that I would like to divulge my sex life to anyone, why is Eames especially excluded?”

“He’ll think he had a hand in it,” is Arthur’s only explanation as he kicks off his shoes and socks, then reaches over to be handsy with Ariadne’s leg and eventually pull off her heels.

“I’m pretty sure I kept a count of all the hands involved. Your meaning?”

“Eames…encouraged me…to pursue you. Which is where you found us when you came back down.” Arthur can’t muster any courage to look at her, never mind they’re still lying on the ground and Ariadne has slipped her leg in between his to keep him next to her.

“Seriously Arthur, do you think I go traveling around the better part of Europe with just anyone?

“So you’re telling me you would’ve been open to getting dinner with me back in Paris?”

“You better believe I expect you to get me dinner when we go back to Paris!”

Arthur turns to her and marvels at her tousled hair, her askew skirt, and her bra strap that’s no longer pretending to stay on her shoulder. “We? As in you and me?” Arthur asks, showing her for the first time that he doesn’t control everything

“ _You and me._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: annamegatron


	4. Stop To Smell The Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick--givemeakiss asked: "Well that's what I said, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to fill a request as quickly as possible, but they won't regularly be updated here or on LJ until I remember. Tumblr is the quickest platform to find my stuff so look over there.
> 
> Also, this was filled for free and I am not associated with Nolan or his peeps.

Planning a wedding was Ariadne’s least favorite thing. The dresses were beautiful and the cake testing made her sick, and the florals! Oh, the floral arrangements were her favorite. As an architect, it’s her life’s joy to look and see how an environment creates an experience. But the flowers were her favorite because as tangible as they are, they fade and wither and for the briefest moment in life, the flowers witness everything; no matter that we see their entire lifetime.

 

~

 

The dressmaker’s shop was a quaint place, never mind the exorbitant price of the gowns, but it was all for a great dress. The small shop had a stool that the seamstress used to reach the hems better. Standing on it now, Ariadne could see out into the street outside the shop. Turning and looking in to the mirror distracted Ariadne from seeing Arthur walk into the shop.

He stood in the doorway absolutely enthralled with how beautiful Ariadne looked in that dress. He’d seen her from outside and had to take a moment to catch his breath. For a brief moment, he imagined that the dress was white and that she was the bride to his groom. The thought had crossed his mind before—so much to the point he had an appointment with a jeweler coming up—but the thought had become heart stopping.

“Arthur! You’re early! She’s not done with the fitting yet,” said Zora who was coming from the dressmaker’s office. Because she was the bride, her fitting had been first and Ariadne’s bridesmaid’s gown had been last.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I might get a chance to feel Ari up in the dressing room. Think your sister will go for it?” He hadn’t taken his eyes off Ariadne the entire time and Zora thought it was so adorable that she decided to ignore what he’d actually said.

“Ariadne will let you get away with everything, don’t even pretend. Wait another ten—she’s almost done with her,” Zora said while rolling her eyes at the same time. Arthur took a seat against the wall and looked up at Ariadne as the seamstress finished up.

“I’m gonna get back into street clothes, then we can go, ‘kay? Want to get lunch at the Greek place around the corner?”

Arthur barely heard her as he continued to fantasize about a different dress entirely. The other ladies in the shop had stopped what they were doing, too, to look at the couple in the middle of the room.

“Arthur? Are you listening?” Ariadne said slowly.

Zora made eyes with their other sister and maid-of-honor Hera and the dressmaker. The ever stoic Arthur, whose relationship with her little sister, was a mystery to everyone. But no one could deny how happy he made Ari and how much Ari had grown since meeting him, even though no one really knew how they met, what he did, or where he came from.

“Arthur!” Ariadne snapped her fingers in front of his glazed over expression.

With that, Arthur snapped out of it and said quickly, “Greek, yes, let’s go there.”

Completely oblivious to everyone staring at them, Ariadne chuckled and went back into the dressing room. Arthur noticed, as he is always doing, that everyone stared at him like he was the prized puppy of the litter. Clearing his throat he left the shop to wait outside and away from all the knowing looks.

 

~

 

The wedding had been beautiful. Besides the few minutes it was expected to watch the bride’s march, Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off Ariadne. And now at the reception, Arthur was free to hold onto Ariadne’s hand and protect her from lecherous groomsmen hoping to cash in on wedding-fever-bridesmaids.

The night was cool enough that Arthur could take off his suit coat comfortably. Ariadne had changed into flat shoes shortly after arriving at the reception. The outdoor reception was as romantic as Zora intended and it was even getting to Arthur’s head. Walking along the grass path with Ariadne was the perfect ending to the long day and Arthur felt so comfortable holding Ari’s hand and just _being_ with her. He’d never felt such contentment in his life, wasn’t used to it, and never expected it to last.

Ariadne regaled him with funny stories of her and her sisters at various weddings over the years and each story had Arthur picturing her in that gown all over again.

“Do you want all of this?” he said abruptly.

“ _This_?”

“The wedding in the church and the giant mosquito tent and a million Christmas lights; would you like a wedding like this for us?”

Ariadne had stopped walking and stared at Arthur, her mouth a perfect “O.”

“For _us_?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Arthur kept his expression so cool, hiding his internal screaming at himself; desperately ignoring his subconscious saying it was too soon.

“You want to marry me _at all_?” Ariadne looked perfectly perplexed, which Arthur figured was his fault seeing as they had avoided the “future” talk for some time now.

Taking a deep breath and thinking of all the things he wanted to say, but didn’t have words or time for, Arthur said the simplest truth he knew. “I very much want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want that with me?”

Ariadne had blushed and grinned so big, she didn’t notice that Arthur had started to sit on a nearby bench, dragging her by the hand to it, though she continued to stand.

“I…yes! I want that, too. Are you proposing right now?”

Chuckling from deep in his chest, Arthur pulled her onto his lap, and hugged her tightly.

“When I propose, it will have its own day and be in a much more intimate setting. Let’s call this, ‘proposing to propose.’ Would you let me?”

Dropping a kiss to his cheek, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and checking to make sure their conversation was still private, she said, “Anytime. Propose anytime after now, and you’ll hear a resounding ‘yes’ from me.”

Pleased, elated, terrified, excited, aroused, floored, and wondrous, Arthur began planning in his head. He left out ideas for the dress, that would be all her, but the ring he knew he’d need to perfect and the setting that he’s scour the earth for, and the private ceremony he knew she would want instead of a public show were all details jotted down in his mental notebook. After all, planning was pretty much his thing.

 

~

 

To Ariadne, it wasn’t lost on her that Arthur proposed to proposing in the most beautiful garden she’d stepped foot in only because she was there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: annamegatron


	5. I’ve Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kore-r said: A/A- Superhero/ X Men AU

The rest of the team could hear the yelling from the second floor of the heli-carrier. The mission had gone off less than smoothly and the team had sustained a few injuries, but thankfully no fatalities. Ari’s yelling cut through the silence on the deck and the rest of the observing team quieted to listen.

“You can’t just knock me out of the way Arthur! For Godssake! That was so fucking uncalled for!”

“What did you expect me to do Ari? Just let him blast you?” Arthur never yelled at Ari, but today’s stressful attack made tensions run higher than usual. Arthur’s actions in the field usually didn’t involve Ari. She was airborne and he was pure ground control. But the second Ari was grounded, Arthur ran to her side. She wasn’t sidelined by any means, but she was hit momentarily and forced to take her assault to the ground.

It had gone quiet, though they heard murmuring still. From the highest ranked, Director, to the newest recruit, Peggy, held their breaths. Would the scream match continue?

There was movement and Arthur’s measured steps left Ari’s quarters and he moved to his (the fact that they even had two separate quarters was pure protocol. They mostly used Arthur’s quarters for storage). Peggy looked to Carter and shook her head. If the two of them were sle—

Arthur’s door reopened and closed and his steps could be heard moving back in the direction of Ari’s door. Another open and close of doors signaled that Arthur had reentered Ari’s room.

All seemed right if the two of them shacked up for the night, but the team held their breaths for another ten seconds. The door opened again.

“Lights out! You Nosy-Nancys,” Ari called out over the rail.

Director laughed, hit Carter in the shoulder to move everyone along, and said, “You heard the lady. Lights out!”

 

~

 

“We’re agreeing that your rash decision making was because you felt that my expertise was needed somewhere else—not because you thought I couldn’t take that asshole—right?”

“Yes, dear. You had bigger fish to fry. Besides, I put all my bets on you. If you’re not up in the air, then I have to get your back.”

“All right. Smooth save, jerk. I love you.” She kissed him on the mouth, and then turned in her tiny bunk to get the light. In the darkness, Arthur held her but allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When a few minutes had passed, he shook her.

“I’m not undermining you. But you should never think that I am going to let some chemically enhanced bastard get within five feet of you. That’s not my mission—ever.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little about superheroes and X-Men so I hope this was okay!


	6. Big Declarations and Bigger Sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forever-arthur-ariadne said: A/A prompt: "Another one?"

Christmas in Paris wasn’t quite like the snowy holidays in New York that Arthur grew up with; or the California Decembers of San Francisco that Ariadne calls home. Christmas in Paris was rainy and gloomy and had short days and long nights.

Ariadne bundled up with a knit sweater, double knit socks, and a pair of thick leggings. Arthur kept it casual in dress trousers, an oxford—sans tie, and half the usual amount of gel.

When the rain had finished and the air was crisp, they opened the doors to the balcony and turned down the lights so the moonlight could dominate the living room. Arthur always kept good wine in stock in case they opted for a cozier night.

He refilled Ariadne’s glass while take a swig from his own. She lounged on the couch and stared shamelessly at Arthur’s ass. When he sat back down, waited for her to sit up so he could rest his arm, he looked at her little smirk and returned it.

“Something on your mind?”

“Just feeling lucky.” Arthur hummed an agreement and took another drink of his wine and laid his head back on the couch.

“This is more than I ever thought I would have.”

“What exactly?”

“Sitting on a couch in front of a fire with a hot chick and some booze—it’s quite the life. It’s a far cry from sleeping on the floor of an empty flat that I keep in between jobs and keeping the radio on because I’m bugging someone else’s life. Actually having my own life is pretty remarkable.”

Ariadne cuddled closer and kissed his jaw. Arthur closed his eyes.

“No regrets?”

Letting a beat go by because he didn’t want to appear _too_ eager, Arthur said, “Not a single one. You coming back into that warehouse has been the single best thing to ever happen to me. Coming back to Paris and leaving behind the case has been the easiest change I’ve made to my routine.”

Not expecting just how sentimental he was feeling, Ariadne felt choked up all of a sudden.

“Arthur…”

“I’m serious, you were a rookie and I hated the idea of going into that job with such untested talent, but damn you were good. You were so good. And you are so good. And you’re good for me. And this life that we’re building…Ariadne…” he paused to catch his own breath, “it’s everything.”

Staring into his eyes was intense, but Ariadne couldn’t look away. She took his glass from his hand, put it on the table, and then returned to the crook of his arm so she could whisper in his ear, “You are everything I didn’t know I wanted. You have been my support system, my teacher, my student, my best friend, and the single most favorite person in my life. I would give you anything to make you happy. If you want to take jobs, then we can talk about it. If you want to raise a vineyard and grow old and wrinkled like grapes, I’ll buy the gloves. But if I stayed in this moment with you, right here on this couch, I couldn’t find a single thing wrong with that even if I looked for the rest of my life.”

Big declarations aside, Arthur leaned to kiss her. When he’d kissed for a breath, a minute, a lifetime, he pulled back to look at her.

“We’re a couple of sappy fools, you know that?”

“We rarely declare anything. What’s a few ‘forevers’ and ‘love-of-my-lifes’ thrown into the conversation?”

“You want another one?” she nodded with a smile on her face. “I will love you until the end of my days. And I will wake up next to you everyday happier than the last. That sentimental enough?”

She nodded, grabbed her wine, and looked to the moon outside. “Wanna build a vineyard with me?” Her smile grew thinking of all the possibilities of a life with him, of kids, and a house, and all the mushy anniversary greeting cards she wanted to buy. He looked at her with a wide smile as well; ready to give her the moon if she asked him to grab it really quick.

“A vineyard it is,” he declared, pulling her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last prompt, so I’m thinking to make it super fluffy because I just looked at a picture of Paris and thought, let’s get as romantic as possible. Visit your dentist after this. Your teeth will absolutely rot from all the fluff.


End file.
